User talk:DimiTalen
|- valign="top" | valign="top" width=75% | Everyone is welcome to ask something to our king in personal on this page. Please notice that this is the personal page. For formal or official questions or issues, use the formal Royal talk page. :His Royal Highness, Take notice! * His Royal Highness can be adressed as Dimitri or Sir on this page. The terms Your Royal Highness or Your Majesty are to be used on the formal talk page. * If you don't know if Dimitri Noble can speak the language you speak, you can check his list of languages on this page. The king prefers English, but speaks Dutch, French and some other languages as well. * His Majesty is abetted in more difficult issues by the Master of Ceremony Yuri Medvedev and his Royal Advisor, Lars Washington. * His Majesty will be less available during these periods: ** From May 1 until May 2, 2008 ** From July 6 until July 25, 2008 ** From October 26 until October 29, 2008 | valign="top" rowspan="2" width=25% align="right" | __TOC__ |- | |} |} Orkan Pierlot McCrooke Halle 07:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Indeed. Today I won't have the time to make your seal, but maybe tonight I will, okay? 07:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke Halle 07:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Kwatsjpedia Gelukkig dat ik dat heb gemeld van dat artikel op Kwatsjpedia Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:14, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Beeing sad... I have to apologise for my brother's actions, actions who terrified Lovia. I am sorry once again. In my brother's name, I want beg you to unblock my brother, User:SuperAndro after beeing in prison 3 or 4 months. It's your decision. I will start working at Lovia from 0, but sad...very sad. This is not a democratic country, you really have problems and I will mak a discussion at the pub linking to this. Lovia is going on a bad way, trust me. In Adlibita, you will blocked for one year (almost sure) but Lars will be free from thi evening, I promise you that. Cheers, Marius Ştefan 17:22, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :I don't care what they do in Adlibita. You are -by the way- a vandalist, and so is SuperAndro. Politics is nothing for vandalists. 17:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::I don't want to get in lovian politics...=))--Marius Ştefan 17:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::He means adlibitan politics Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I meant Marius is the last person who should tell me how to govern. 17:51, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Who are you, Pierlot, to tell me about politics? And Dimitri...I am clever than you think...--Marius Ştefan 17:52, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::How sad you haven't succeeded in convincing me of that fact... I believe you are intelligent, but your last edits can't be called "smart", can they? 17:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :About politics...Who did the mistake to tell you that you're good at politics? Monarchy is like comunism...is dying! Rhe last changes were made by my brother. Can you understand that?--Marius Ştefan 17:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::That account vandalized our site severly, that I understand. And, I am not a supporter of monarchies myself, but in Lovia it's the best system. 17:57, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Lovia could be better...this is my opinion!--Marius Ştefan 18:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Everything can be better. See what happened to all the Republics of the UWN; they're dead. Our monarchy is alive because one person controlled everything carefully, because he built something with a mission, because there were good partners, and few people constantly attacking one's vision. We do well, and stopping our monarchy would kill Lovia at this time. 18:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Well...Lovia is made of dutch users, traders of Wikistad. Don't tell me that this isn't true! Maybe stopping monarchy would kill Lovia...but maybe not. You could be a president!--Marius Ştefan 18:11, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is it really that title that counts?? Oh dear. OWTB had much more power in his Maoland, an he was interim president. I am "Ruling Monarch". Shall I tell you what's the N°1 benefit of a monarchy with a king who has a lot of power? The nation is not easily divided. Image that I have been president for one year and we are holding elections next week. Image that whenever I did something that was "not right" according to some, they would have criticized me. Imagine that a strong person, such as Alex or OWTB would have wanted to overthrow me, running for President as well. We would both "fight" for that title and the country would be divided in two major parts, fighting for their piece of the cake. That's what happened in Libertas and that's why Libertas is dead again. Lovia is alive, because two men with the same opinion currently rule the nation with a strong hand but a soft heart. We mean very well, but we have a lot of power to make sure everything goes as wanted. The true Lovians love their nation, and there is no division between two major political factions. In fact, this monarchy has many benefits, but you must be a loving Lovian to see them. If you don't "live" a Lovian's life, you can't see them, I guess. 18:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::George Mattews? He's your clone...You can't lie us all!--Marius Ştefan 18:27, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::He's not... How many times will I have to repeat?? 18:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Mistake You said that there was a mistake in my Yuri Medvedev biography, but I can't seem to find it. (Indirect question) - Nice nota btw. 18:32, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. It's on that talk page already. 18:33, 24 April 2008 (UTC) |} :Thanks for the update 18:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) King Dimitri I You are an good king Pierlot McCrooke 18:02, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. It's nice if people appreciate your work. 07:04, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Barnstar This is a Barnstar for you because of your good seals User:Pierlot :Thanks a lot! 13:40, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Fifty-fifty Can we change the PRC back into an fifty-fifty company Pierlot McCrooke 19:07, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :That's okay for me, but for the ease of the company's management, it's better to make it 51-49, is that also good? 19:24, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke 19:28, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, then I'll fix that. 19:32, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Contribution You have good contributions Pierlot McCrooke 10:13, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Train Village You can aslo buy an fourth house in train village, muza or orkan Pierlot McCrooke 15:28, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Maybe I will, but I'm still thinking of a certain place, something extra special. Maybe later. 15:29, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Little Questions Could you solve the little problem of this afternoon pleas, it aint very nice.Enrico Pollini 16:09, 30 April 2008 (UTC)